


Day 282 - Yo, ho and a bottle of rum

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [282]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, Kinky thoughts, Love, M/M, Poor John, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“John,” Sherlock said without looking up from the case file, “I think I’m ready for penetrative sex now.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 282 - Yo, ho and a bottle of rum

“John,” Sherlock said without looking up from the case file, “I think I’m ready for penetrative sex now.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose and suppressed the need to hit his head against the nearest wall. 

Lestrade coughed and then slapped John’s shoulder with a broad grin. “Congrats, mate! Enjoy your evening.”

***

That was on Monday.

On Tuesday Sherlock managed to snub Molly, so that she refused to resume working until Sherlock had left.

Wednesday he clashed with Anderson after Lestrade told the latter to stop his wild speculations on the cause of death and Sherlock shouted, “Why? Wild speculations are his speciality after all. His only one, to be precise.” Loud enough for everybody working the scene to hear.

John spent his Thursday trying to calm Molly down and berating Sherlock.

Today is Friday and they are at yet another crime scene. While Sherlock looks at the body, Greg comes over for some small talk.

“John. How is he doing today?”

“We are working on his sensitivity.”

“How is that going?”

“I still feel reminded of the fact that he initially wanted to be a pirate quite often.”

Greg chuckles and John closes his eyes in silent exasperation when Sherlock hollers across the room, “John, look at this rope. I’m sure our sex life would greatly improve with bondage!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'pirate'.


End file.
